Vakansi
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Angkat kopermu, perlihatkan senyum manismu, dan lambaikan tanganmu untuk terakhir kalinya. ;; haymitch/maysilee


a/n: karena saya sayang sama Haymitch :') (walaupun lumayan kecewa karena John C. Reilly tidak jadi Haytmich :'()  
>warning: kemungkinan besar OOC &amp; kemungkinan besar mengecewakan.<br>disclaimer: hunger games © suzanne collins; vakansi © white shoes & the couples company

* * *

><p>va•kan•si: <em>[n]<em> libur; liburan.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

Vakansi

**( **angkat kopermu, perlihatkan senyum manismu, dan lambaikan tanganmu untuk terakhir kalinya **)**

**haymitch **& **maysilee**

-x-

* * *

><p><em>Hirup udaranya. Hembuskan. Hirup udaranya. Hembuskan. Hirup udaranya. Hembuskan.<em>

_Oke, Maysilee. Ulangi saja proses ini. Jangan terburu-buru. Buat dirimu tenang, _'kay_? Kau pasti bisa, Maysilee. Pasti bisa. Makanya kau harus mengulangi proses ini supaya kamu bisa bersikap tenang saat menginjak tanah Capitol. _

_Hirup udaranya. Hembuskan. Hirup udaranya. Hembuskan. Hirup udaranya. Hembus__―_

"Kau tegang, _sweetheart_?" Suara dengan nada congkak berenang ke dalam telinganya. Haymitch Abernathy. Dia merupakan salah satu peserta _Hunger Games__―_yang begitu spesial karena tahun ini, _Quarter Quell _kedua diadakan dan peserta dari seluruh distrik bertambah dua kali lipat_―_dari distrik 12. Haymitch menyeringai sombong, melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Maysilee mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau tegang, _sweetheart_?" ulang Haymitch, seringai masih menempel di wajahnya. "Kita hampir sampai di Capitol," tambahnya, menunjuk ke jendela. Maysilee melihat keluar dan melihat kumpulan gedung pencakar langit di ujung pandangannya, sedikit tersembunyi di belakang pepohonan. "Dengan begini, tinggal sedikit waktu untuk kita bersantai dan mengikuti _Hunger Games_."

Maysilee mengerjapkan mata melihat seringai Haymitch. Dia bingung mendengar nada suara Haymitch yang begitu santai dan malahan, begitu senang. Tapi dia lebih memilih menjawab pertanyaan Haymitch dibandingkan memikirkan kenapa Haymitch bisa terdengar begitu senang dengan _Quarter Quell _sialan ini. "Tidak juga. Maksudku, ya, aku tegang dan gugup," kata Maysilee, hampir berbisik. "Aku merindukan rumahku dan adikku."

"Ah, rindu rumah rupanya," kata Haymitch, menyesap minumannya sambil menancapkan pandangannya keluar jendela kereta. Kilasan-kilasan biru, hijau, cokelat, menyelinap begitu cepat. "Kau tahu apa? Aku punya sebuah saran untukmu." Mata Maysilee menanyakan _apa itu?_ tanpa kata-kata. "Anggap saja kita ini sedang bervakansi."

Alis Maysilee langsung bertaut. "Vakansi? Apa ini lelucon?" Nada marah membungkus suaranya saat ini.

"Tidak. Ini sebuah saran," kata Haymitch dengan tenang, mengetuk jari-jarinya ke cangkir transparan.

Maysilee membuka matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian memandang wajah Haymitch lagi. "Kau mengharapkan aku menganggap aku ini ikut _Hunger Games _karena aku ingin _bervakansi_? Kau mengharapkan aku ke Capitol untuk _bervakansi_? Sialan kau."

Bukannya membalas umpatan Maysilee, Haymitch hanya menarik kedua ujung mulutnya ke atas membentuk seringai selebar samudra. "Hei, tenang saja. Itu hanya saran, bukan perintah. Saran berarti kau bisa mengikuti atau tidak mengikuti. Kalau kau kau tidak mau, ya sudah, jangan," jelas Haymitch. "Tapi, dengarkan satu fakta ini: kita mendapatkan kenyamanan yang kita tidak pernah dapatkan di Capitol, dan kita pergi dari Distrik 12 ke Capitol. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti vakansi?"

"Kau terdengar seperti psikopat, kau tahu itu?" tukas Maysilee, mendengus jengkel.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, _sweetheart_."

* * *

><p>Mereka terpenjara oleh kenyamanan kota Capitol: makanan dan minuman yang begitu lezat; gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang begitu mengejutkan; tempat tidur yang membuatmu tidak ingin bangun; mesin-mesin hebat yang membuat tenagamu tidak terbuang percuma; pelayanan yang begitu hebat; orang-orang Capitol yang berpakaian dengan rapi dan bersih (dan aneh, tentu saja, melihat <em>wig-wig <em>memenuhi kepala botak laki-laki Capitol).

"_Anggap saja kita ini sedang bervakansi."_

Untuk sesaat, Maysilee Donner mengikuti saran Haymitch Abernathy hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya yang begitu gugup.

Besok, dia harus meninggalkan semua kenyamanan ini demi menyelamatkan nyawanya di Cornucopia. Sialan.

* * *

><p>"Ada seseorang yang kaurindukan saat ini?" tanya Caesar Flickerman.<p>

Maysilee mengangguk. "Ada: saudara kembarku."

Dalam batin dia memantra dirinya sendiri. _Aku ke sini hanya untuk bervakansi_. _Vakansi, _'kay_? _Dia lupa cara menenangkan dirinya dengan caranya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Maysilee menjejakkan kakinya ke hamparan karpet hijau, yang dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga eksotis, yang dikelilingi oleh pilar-pilar cokelat, yang ditaungi oleh langit <em>azure<em> dan awan-awan putih yang terlihat seperti kumpulan permen gulali.

Arena merupakan tempat terindah yang pernah dia lihat, dan itu membuatnya tidak memercayai keindahan itu.

Dia mengecek isi tasnya, menemukan panah tiup dan makanan. Dia memandangi tanaman-tanaman eksotis di sekelilingnya dan merengut. _Jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari luarnya_.

* * *

><p>Membunuh seseorang cukup mudah sebenarnya; Maysilee hanya perlu meniup panah tiup yang sebelumnya sudah dilumuri racun, dan pluk, musuhnya tersungkur jatuh dan mulai merasakan efeknya. Tunggu beberapa menit, dan mereka pun mati. Dan saat melihat mayat mereka diangkat dengan helikopter dan wajah orang yang dia bunuh terlihat di langit, Maysilee menjerit histeris karena dia seorang pembunuh.<p>

(hei, hei, hei, dia tidak boleh menjadi seorang pembunuh. Dia kaya dan baik dan cantik―tidak perlu melumuri tangannya dengan darah.)

* * *

><p>Dengan ajaib, Haymitch berhasil menyimpan nyawanya di dalam kantong celananya. Dia membunuh beberapa peserta, yang wajahnya dia lupakan dengan cepat.<p>

Haymitch bersiul. "Siapa yang akan merenggut nyawaku? Siapa siapa siapa?"

(karena dia ingin mati meninggalkan ibunya, adiknya, dan kekasihnya dengan cara yang epik. Dan dia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dirinya ingin mati.)

* * *

><p>Setelah gunung berapi meletus dan langit menjadi berwarna merah dan abu mulai mengarungi langit, dia menemukannya.<p>

"Hei."

"Hei."

"Kau selamat."

"Kau juga."

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kau mengikuti saranku." Haymitch menyeringai. Maysilee tersenyum tipis melihat seringai congkak yang tiba-tiba saja terasa familier baginya. "Apa kaumengikuti saranku, _sweetheart_?"

Maysilee mengangguk.

"Kita menjadi satu kubu?"

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

Kemudian saat mereka berbagi kantong tidur dan bintang-bintang terlukis di langit malam, Haymitch berkata, "Kau tahu, jika arena merupakan rumahku, aku ingin bervakansi ke Distrik 12."

Maysilee mengangguk mengerti. Haymitch hanya ingin bilang, _ya, aku memang merindukan rumahku_, tapi terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.

(atau, dia malas mengatakannya.)

* * *

><p>"Aduh, indahnya abadi. Surya menyapa. Mari berjalan kaki, bersama-sama, menghabiskan hari," Maysilee bernyanyi.<p>

"Lagu apa itu?"

"Vakansi. Itu lagu yang kubuat secara asal-asalan."

Haymitch tertawa.

* * *

><p>Lima besar.<p>

Mereka bertengkar tentang jalan apa yang harus mereka pilih. Haymitch memilih untuk tinggal dan Maysilee memutuskan untuk berjalan pergi dari tempat mereka. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dan mereka tahu mereka tidak ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Terlalu mengerikan.

"Oke," katanya, menunduk. "Ini sudah lima besar dan mungkin sudah saatnya kita untuk berpisah. Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, kau tahu?"

Mungkin rakyat Capitol sudah mengatakan _awww_ dengan suara sialan mereka.

Haymitch mengangguk. "Ah, baiklah kalau begitu," kata Haymitch. "Nikmati vakansimu."

Maysilee tertawa kecil. "Semoga beruntung, Haymitch."

Mereka berjalan menjauhi satu sama lain sampai Maysilee menjerit. Jeritannya terngiang-ngiang di telinga Haymitch, membuatnya berbalik dan mendapati burung-burung merah jambu mematuki leher Maysilee dengan brutal. Haymitch berlari ke Maysilee dengan sekuat tenaga.

Haymitch menggenggam tangan Maysilee dengan erat. "Kau tidak apa-apa, _sweetheart_?"

Dia tidak menjawab karena kehidupan sudah memudar dari kedua matanya yang cantik.

Suara di dalam kepala Haymitch langsung mengatakan, _oh, lihat, bukankah ini vakansi yang mengerikan, _sweetheart_?_

* * *

><p>Ladies and Gentlemen, <em>beri ucapan selamat bagi Pemenang <em>Quarter Quell _kita, Haymitch Abernathy, peserta dari Distrik 12!_

Dia sadar bahwa _Hunger Games _tidak bisa diibaratkan sebagai vakansi; _Hunger Games _hanyalah sebuah permainan sialan yang merenggut nyawa dengan cara yang brutal.

Dia menghela napas.

Kemenangan yang hampa.

* * *

><p>fin<p> 


End file.
